¿Qué hay de divertido en ir al desierto?
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: ¿Qué se encontrarán las chicas en Las Pegas, lugar de lujuria, juego y diversión? Vivir en el carril de alta velocidad siempre cobra factura, y lo aprenderán por la mala, sobre todo la cerebrito-hipster contemporánea, Twilight Sparkle. One Shot.


Escritores de Equestria. Segunda Ronda. Vick Sorvali.

**¿Qué hay de divertido en ir al desierto?**

Y nuevamente, como la pony más inteligente y prudente de toda Equestria, me toca contar cómo todo sucedió. Se vuelve aburrido, pero esta historia es digna de impresionar crédulos. Esto último se vuelve más divertido, así que ahí va. Preparen sus palomitas y demás bocadillos engordadores, que Twilight Sparkle va a hablar.

Era una cálida mañana en Ponyville, como todas las mismas y aburridas mañanas en Ponyville, cuando me encontraba yo leyendo la última obra de Charles Ponyngton, el conocido científico y escritor pegaso cuya foto en blanco y negro de su rostro envejecido por los años y unos lentes de marco grueso, (yo era hipster antes de que fuera popular) aparecía en la contraportada de su última obra antes de morir "Los placeres carnales desde el microscopio", libro que describía casi como cualquier "Wea para Dummies", el proceso de copulación física entre dos seres ecuestres. A veces me gusta leer en voz alta cuando estoy sola.

– Cuando un pony macho y una pony hembra se quieren mucho, y se encuentran completamente solos en una habitación, con la temperatura y humor indicados, inmediatamente ellos toman posición, se preparan, y lentamente el macho toma su…

– ¡Twilight, Twilight! ¡Tienes que ver esto! – escuché que gritaba Rainbow Dash interrumpiendo mi lectura y entrando por la ventana, quebrándola en el acto con desmesurada brutalidad, seguida de Fluttershy. Una Rarity un tanto más educada que las dos potrillas pegaso había entrado por la puerta con un elegante sombrero de dama y un costoso vestido de encajes púrpuras, sin mencionar la exagerada sombrilla de colores brillantes a su lado y un monóculo digno de la caricatura más patética de los burgueses. Applejack entró corriendo derribando la sombrilla de Rarity, presa de la emoción; y por último, Pinkie Pie apareció de en medio de las dos páginas del libro que estaba leyendo con una sonrisa característica de oreja a oreja. Típico de Pinkie.

– ¡Adivina qué, Twilight!

– ¿Volvieron a abrir el bar de Berry Punch? Lo siento chicas, no esta vez. Saben lo que pasó la última vez que acepté su Vodka barato.

Un flashazo le recordó a su mente una imagen suya bailando 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' del grupo LMFFO (Laughed My Fucking Flank Off), subida a una mesa mientras tarareaba incoherencias acerca de una princesa perfecta que le cumplía todos sus caprichos sexuales en las noches. Todo esto mientras la princesa Celestia veía a través de su telescopio desde su cuarto con una cara de malsana satisfacción tiránica, y juntando sus dedos al estilo del Sr. Burns, (Implicando dedos) y una Troll Face dibujada en su rostro.

– No, no es eso, tontita. – reía Pinkie zafándose con violencia del libro y cayendo de bruces en el suelo. Se sobó la cabeza y se incorporó para terminar con su noticia. - ¡Applejack se ganó seis boletos para Las Pegas! Todo pagado, reservación, comidas, viajes, ¡todo!

En serio, ¿por qué al escuchar las palabras "vacaciones", todos piensan en ese lugar? ¿Será acaso por las apuestas? ¿La lujuria? ¿El vicio que se encuentra a donde quiera que una vaya? O es posiblemente una derivación de ese pensamiento recurrente que te pregunta con insistencia: ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?, sabiendo que sólo se vive una vez, y que nos lleva a hacer muchísimas estupideces en nuestra corta existencia.

– Sí, ¿te imaginas? Seis glamorosas ponies en la ciudad que nunca duerme. ¿No es genial? – la sonrisa de Rarity era mucho más grande que la de un malvavisco normal.

– Será 1000 por ciento más genial; habrá juegos, bebidas, yeguas sexies…

Las palabras de Rainbow Dash habían dejado el ambiente en un silencio incómodo. Muecas de falsa sorpresa se dibujaron en cada una de nosotras.

– Hehe, quiero decir sementales, sí muchos sementales muy musculosos y guapos. – Rainbow no podía reparar su error. – ¡Me gustan los penes! – gritó desesperadamente mientras masticaba nerviosa una banana. (INB4: Free ticket to the mooooooon).

Yo no estaba segura de ir. Después de todo, me gusta la vida tranquila y con mis libros. Los libros son sexies; así que respondí un tanto apenada a mis animadas amigas.

- Chicas, aunque la idea suene… interesante, me temo que debo prepararme para los exámenes de pociones que la Princesa Celestia me tiene preparados para el final del verano, y no puedo perder un solo segundo en banalidades. – las caras de todas me miraban como diciendo: "Ya sabemos que eres la única virgen, así que no lo acentúes, cariño".

- ¿Así que por eso leías el Ponysutra para vírgenes? Haha, No me hagas reír. – rió estúpidamente Rainbow Dash, creyendo que podría molestarme y póstumamente, convencerme de ir a su paraíso del libertinaje. Es tan boba.

Applejack la miró con severidad mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba. Ella siempre tenía la fórmula exacta para la persuasión.

– Twi, ¿recuerdas la primera carta que la Princesa Chelestia… digo Celestia te envió cuando llegaste a Ponyville? Decía que los estudios no lo son todo en la vida y que debes darte tiempo para trabajar tus amistades. Vamos, sé lo que sientes, antes de ti yo era la única que… no había debutado, pero comprendí que sólo se vive una vez y me desinhibí. Hay un lugar y un momento para todo, y se llama universidad. – concluyó Applejack con un guiño, mientras desde su casa, viendo esta historia por televisión, Chef de South Park la miraba con odio por robarse su frase.

– ¿Y tú como sabes lo que dicen mis cartas? Son algo privado entre la princesa y yo. – dije, y sentí como mi rostro enrojecía como una de sus estúpidas manzanas. ¡Privado! Espero que no haya leído las cartas con las letras NSFW rojas. Rayos, tan sólo pensar en eso me prende.

– Ehmmm… eso no importa, lo que importa es que AJ tiene razón. Debes salir más, no querrás quedarte leyendo aquí siempre, ¿o sí? – saltó Pinkie Pie en ayuda de su amiga. – Necesitas divertirte Twili, si no, te volverás tan amargada que ningún gato querrá hacerte su loca.

¿Desde cuándo Pinkie Pie es tan directa? Oh, esperen…

– Pues no es sólo eso, a veces pienso en la vida, y en que el universo es tan grande que no importa lo que hagamos, nunca dejaremos una huella que trascienda a todo lo que… ¡Oh!, ¿qué haces Rainbow Dash?

La pegaso había echado a volar tan súbitamente que no me di cuenta del momento en que tomó la punta de mi cola, sosteniéndome en el aire de cabeza. Increíble, aún desde este ángulo Ponyville se ve tan heterogéneo.

– ¡Es Braeburn! Prometió recogernos a las 2. ¡Vaya que es puntual el sujeto! – gritó Rarity echando a correr hacia su convertible modelo 2012 con 60 ponies de fuerza, aire acondicionado, turbo especial y aeroventilas para darle un aerodinamismo casi mortal. Descripción sacada de la propaganda automovilística de la Reina Chrysallis, quien abrió su propia firma automotriz y trajo los novedosos "diseños del más allá", haciendo referencia a los humanos. No es muy difícil adivinar quién es la diseñadora.

El resto de las potrillas hicieron lo propio y entraron al auto del semental, cuyas gafas obscuras al más fresco estilo de las costas paradisíacas de Portshoof, le daba un aspecto demasiado arrogante pero que no caía mal.

– ¿Están listas para la mejor semana de sus vidas, ponies?

Todas vitorearon a coro un "Woo-hoo!", seguido de un tímido "Yay!" de parte de Fluttershy. ¿En serio? ¿Hasta ella se había entregado al repentino libertinaje de toda esta situación? Al parecer el mundo quiere que me vuelva loca.

– Abrochen sus cinturones y… bueno, ¡al carajo los cinturones! – exclamó sobreexcitado Braeburn y se dedicó a abrir el techo de su auto para que pudiéramos sentir la brisa veraniega de un modesto Ponyville por última vez antes de irnos.

La placa de su auto dejaba ver en un verde aguamarina las siglas "YOLO-34", al tiempo de que el escape dejaba salir un gris humo contaminante, insignia de una aceleración endemoniada al ritmo de "Trottin' Down a Dream" de Tom Pony.

¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo se vive una vez. La carretera tardó poco en dejarse ver en cuanto salimos de Ponyville. Era un camino que llevaba directamente al paraíso. La camaradería entre todos nosotros fue algo que nunca olvidaré. Las risas parecían no terminar nunca mientras disfrutábamos de los numerosos paraderos en camino a Las Pegas. Todas nosotras mostrábamos nuestra faceta más desinhibida y despreocupada durante el viaje; sin mencionar el casi seductor viento de carretera.

En más de una ocasión, Pinkie Pie insistió en que bajáramos del vehículo a comprar "provisiones", debido a que en Las Pegas todo está exageradamente caro. El turismo en Ponyville se había visto mermado después del incidente con los Changellings y la Reina Chrysallis; y aunque su majestad, la Princesa Celestia no lo quiera admitir, el reciente incidente con su ahora pareja y amante, el Gran Discord, amo y señor del caos. Ridículo que tengamos que llamarle así, ¿verdad? Pero es la voluntad real, y lo que dice la Princesa, es ley. Por mi parte, no tenía ningún problema con eso. Después de todo la princesa sólo ama a una persona realmente, a mí. Bitches be jealous.

Fue así como el licor poco a poco iba llenando el maletero del auto de Braeburn, y la música cada vez subía sus decibeles, al tiempo que las señales de "Las Pegas", disminuían progresivamente la distancia que hacía falta para llegar a nuestro destino. El pasaje iba retirando la vegetación de sí, para dar paso a las casi civilizadamente formadas rocas y mantos de arena en el horizonte. Vestigios del poderoso viento, cuyo crecimiento es favorecido por la naturaleza plana de aquel lugar.

Hermoso se queda corto para describir la forma en que el crepúsculo montañoso presumía sus tonalidades púrpura e inclusive verdosas a altas horas de la noche, en las que parábamos al lado de una gasolinera los siete, para contemplar el estrellado cielo ecuestre, lleno de estrellas de tonalidades amarillas y formas celestes casi delirantes. Unas nubes de tenue naturaleza se dejaban ver muy a lo lejos, ofuscando un poco de la belleza de los astros, pero nada de gravedad, puesto que la vista era tan hermosa, que recordé mi infancia, y en el momento en que uno de esos astros se tatuó permanentemente en mi flanco aquél día de mayo, a manera de Cutie Mark. No pude evitar recordar a mis padres.

– ¿Estás bien, Twilight? – me preguntó Fluttershy secando mis lágrimas con su ala derecha. Como nos encontrábamos al extremo derecho del grupo, acostadas, nadie advirtió nuestra conversación.

– Recordé a mis padres, Fluttershy. Ésta es una de esas noches en que ni siquiera un pobre viejo borracho a la orilla de la carretera bailando por monedas que nadie tiene, puede arruinar la belleza del momento.

Señalé al pobre sujeto que cantaba " Laura no está, Laura se fue ", con un aspecto muy cómico.

– Te entiendo, yo también me pregunto en qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos.

– Por cierto, nunca nos has hablado de tus padres.

– Oh… pues es que… son algo tímidos.

– ¿Más que tú? – reí por lo bajo mientras Flutter retiraba su vista de mi rostro, algo ofendida. – Lo siento, golpéame.

Inclusive para la personalidad de Fluttershy, fue capaz de seguir el juego y darme un golpe con su casco en mi brazo izquierdo. Ambas reímos.

– Quizá deberíamos dormir, ¿no crees? – me dijo con un bostezo.

– Sí. – traté de llamar la atención al resto del grupo. Se hallaba Rainbow Dash roncando sonoramente con un moco inflado, Pinkie Pie igual. Applejack era la única despierta, descansando con las patas traseras cruzadas y mordiendo una paja mientras contemplaba el horizonte. Rarity y Braeburn no estaban.

– Applejack, ¿Dónde están…? – Applejack volteó a verme con cara de "¿En serio? Se supone que tú eres la lista", y lo comprendí todo. – Oh, olvídalo.

Fui a dormir pensando en ellos y tratando de pensar en lo que nos esperaba Las Pegas. ¿Me gustaría traicionar sus ideales? Es sólo por diversión, pero me sentía todavía un poco incómoda por la situación.

¿Un momento, y Spike?

– Hey, chicas. ¿Y Spike? – dije, pero nadie me escuchó. Ya todas se habían ido a dormir (y no le preguntaría a Rarity en ese momento).

Una imagen del bebé dragón se deja ver. Estaba sentado en la cama de Twilight, a plena luz de la luna, contemplando con melancolía un cuadro de las mane six, con su imagen anexada de último momento con cinta adhesiva, como siempre. Deja salir una lágrima y se recuesta completamente sobre la almohada de Twilight.

– ¿Por qué nadie quiere a Spike? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras tomaba una lata de Axe, la cual tenía la leyenda "Get all the mares" y la arrojaba al suelo. – ¡Estúpido desodorante!

Pobre Spike. Inocente víctima del bombardeo mediático de Iron Will y su imperio de marcas de desodorantes para perdedores.

Al día siguiente, seguíamos charlando de nada importante en específico, cuando un enorme letrero de luces anaranjadas nos deslumbró casi de forma dolorosa. La inscripción "Bienvenidos a Las Pegas" llenaba el centro del hermoso letrero electrónico con leds de color rojo a plena noche. Abajo, una pequeña inscripción en cursivas se dejaba apenas dar a notar: "Si existe un lugar mejor que éste, seguramente sólo lo soñó".

A una velocidad de aproximadamente 40 km/h, Braeburn mantenía la marcha de su lujoso convertible mientras nuestra vista no alcanzaba a notar todos los exóticos y paradisíacos lugares que un lugar como Las Pegas nos podía ofrecer a un grupo de 7 ponies jóvenes. Desde los llamativos teatros atestados de ponies, e inclusive lagartos, grifos, y otras razas, atestaban con su presencia; hasta los más exclusivos y desvergonzados burdeles y clubes que cerraban a las 10 de la mañana con sus letreros 'XXX', como carnada para los más pervertidos.

Celest Strip era la avenida principal de toda la ciudad, estratégicamente conectada a cada una de las autopistas que dirigían hacia los diferentes puntos de Equestria, para recibir sin problemas de aduanas, y con los brazos abiertos a quien estuviera dispuesto a pasarla bien, y obvio, a derrochar irresponsablemente todo su efectivo; fuese acaso por las apuestas o por el lujo desmedido.

Entramos a una zona demasiado elegante, tanto que los ponies por las calles caminaban con la cabeza alzada ridículamente hacia arriba y con vestiduras que delataban una fortuna ganada sea acaso a base de esfuerzo o de influencias. Aunque pensándolo bien, Las Pegas es un lugar tan corrupto que me inclino más por la segunda. Les encantan las mordidas, y no precisamente las de gatito. Dios, debo dejar de leer ese estúpido libro y tener sexo de verdad. Llegamos a un altísimo edificio en cuyo pináculo, en enormes letras púrpuras de Neón, y en manuscritas, se alzaba arrogante la leyenda "Yiff's". (Si no notaste la referencia a Volver al Futuro, mátate). ¿Qué tan feo debiste nacer para que tus padres tuvieran el descaro de llamarte Yiff? Pobre diablo.

– Vaya, ¡que adorable lugar! – exclamó Rarity, quien estaba tan maravillada, que pareciera que tendría un orgasmo pony en cualquier segundo.

– Ése, mis estimadas pony, es el hotel donde nos hospedaremos. – dijo Brae de repente. – Vista a toda la ciudad, Buffet de lujo, alberca de olas y toboganes… – hizo una pausa para guiñarle a Rarity. – Y una suite presidencial para dos. Sin cámaras de video.

Rarity de repente hizo un ademán con sus cascos, como si de repente hubiera tenido un accidente en sus partes bajas. Y es que el vaquero desbordaba un estilo y elegancia que haría que cualquier pony, sí, cualquier pony, se mojara. Ya saben lo que dicen: Everypony is gay for Braeburn.

Llegamos a la recepción, y vimos a una cebra en la computadora. Al acercarnos pudimos ver a nada más ni nada menos que a Zecora en su empleo de verano (sorprendiéndonos que cada vez la nación superaba su fobia hacia los de raza rayada y su xenofobia).

– Bienvenidos al Yiff's, el más elegante paraíso del placer de toda Equestria, ¿tienen ustedes reser…? ¡Twilight! ¡Cómo está mi nerdsota favorita! ¿Todavía copulando con libros? ¿Eh?

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por las chicas. Era bueno volver a ver a Zecora, claro, si aguantas el hecho de que su humor es de lo más castroso que te puedas encontrar, pero en fin, ¿a quién no le cae bien al menos un nigga?

– Je, je. Siempre tan graciosa, pero ahora sin rimas. ¿Por qué hablas así?

– Estoy de vacaciones. No tengo por qué hablar con rimas todo el tiempo. ¿Tienes idea de lo cansado que es? Además, el otro día recibí una oferta para ser rapera. Con lo que odio la música.

– Quizá es porque eres… ¡oh!

– Anda dilo, ¡soy el equivalente ecuestre a un negro! – exclamó ofendida Zecora volviendo a su computadora.

– No, no quise decir eso, es sólo que las cebras suelen ser mucho mejores para esa música. – concluí la frase inocentemente y haciendo *squee*.

– Ya, amiga. No te sientas mal sólo porque Twilight es una racista desvergonzada sin el mínimo sentido de la empatía. – dijo Fluttershy abrazando con sus alas a Zecora.

*Sniff* Está bien, bueno a lo nuestro, ¿reservación? – compuso el estado de ánimo Zecora mientras Braeburn se adelantaba para dar la información de la reservación. Nos tomó el Check-In y el registro como si nada, y cada una de nosotras se fue a su habitación. Nos habían separado en dos grupos de 2 y uno de 3: Fluttershy con Rainbow Dash, Rarity con Braeburn, y a mí me tocaba quedarme con las dos ponies de tierra.

– Instálense chicas, yo iré a ver… unos asuntos. – dijo Braeburn saliendo de escena con un maletín en los cascos.

Presté una particular atención al logo bordado a mano en su maletín. Un dragón chino al más puro estilo minimalista y con las siglas C.S. abajo del principal.

Sin que se diera cuenta, miré por la rendija de la puerta y lo vi ahí, volteando hacia todos lados, cuidando que nadie lo viera y la escalera de metal comenzó a tintinear con sus cascos golpeando los escalones, mientras de a poco subía las escaleras.

"Sospechoso. ¿Por qué se apartaría de nosotras?" Pensé, pero en ese momento un dolor en la cabeza me sacó del ensimismamiento. Un almohadazo bien asestado me había dejado mareada.

– ¡Pelea! – gritó Rainbow Dash con todas sus fuerzas mientras me daba otro.

– ¡Sí!

– Chicas, un segundo, debo decirles al… ¡ah! – otro, pero ahora de parte de Applejack y por detrás, terminó de sacarme de mis cabales.

– Oh, vamos, sean civilizadas. Yo esperaba que fuéramos al Spa.

– ¡Que se arme la peda! – gritó Pinkie Pie con cara de "LOL" al tiempo que le rompía una botella de cerveza a Rarity en la cabeza. Fluttershy se trataba de esconder debajo de la cama para pasar inadvertida, pero una desquiciada Rainbow Dash la perseguía inclusive sugestivamente. La hora de las violaciones era hasta las 12 de la noche, pero a Rainbow eso no le importaba un carajo.

Salí corriendo de ahí y me dirigí hasta el final del pasillo, al tiempo que los gritos de mis amigas se disipaban, pero antes de llegar, fui interceptada por un ridículo "Don Juan" unicornio de crin violeta, del mismo tono que la mía y crin de color dorado, con una Cutie Mark de palmera tropical.

– Hola, hermosa. ¿Eres de por aquí?

– ¿A qué huele?

– Oh, ¿ésto? Es sólo mi fragancia especial "Éclipse de Deux".

– Apesta.

El tipo me rodea con sus brazos y comienza a parlotear como un perico enjaulado. Ávido y desesperado de sexo.

– Oh, vamos. Te invito a nuestra fiesta privada. Hay cocteles de todo lo que te imaginas. Es allá arriba. Juro que pasarás un buen rato, o dejo de llamarme "Latin E. Lover". – dijo levantando su casco izquierdo.

Es tan torpe, quisiera que llegara una cebra macho y se lo llevara para efectos de violación. Encendí mi cuerno, tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, y la luz hizo que un repentino tatuaje en su pata derecha se formara con la luz ultravioleta del hechizo. Era el mismo dragón que había visto en la maleta de Braeburn, cuidadosamente hecho en su pata para disimular la membresía en un grupo que al parecer, quería mantenerse lo más anónimo posible. Decidí, una vez más, olvidar todo pensamiento negativo y averiguar qué era lo que Braeburn se traía entre cascos.

– Pensándolo bien, no me caería mal un poco de diversión, jejejeje. – reí inocentemente dejando de forcejear y me dirigí a su lado escaleras arriba.

El ruido de un bajo retumbaba en los muros de concreto. Se hacía cada vez más sonoro y frecuente a medida que caminábamos por los cada vez más estrechos pasillos de aquél súper hotel Pegasiano.

– Espera aquí. – dijo acercándose a la rendija de una puerta negra hecha de acero, alcancé a oír que dialogaba en una lengua algo extraña con un sujeto de voz más grave que la de él. Una vez que terminaron de hablar se acercó a mí y me tomó del casco derecho.

– Aquí es. Espero que disfrutes la estadía, milady. – concluyó con un beso en mi casco, con su aliento atestado de olor a cebollines y cigarro. Casi vomito.

El rechinido de la puerta de acero se diluía, debido a que dejaba salir más ruido conforme giraba. Alcancé a ver lo que era una suite en penumbras, pero con la suficiente luz violeta para hacerla ver como un elegante antro. La mayoría de los ponies machos, iban vestidos en trajes de casimir caro y la mayoría eran pegasos. Era fácil distinguirlos por sus Wingboners. Todos y cada uno de ellos, disfrutaban de la compañía y regocijaban su sentido de la vista con las prostitutas del piso de la lujuria que habían armado; pero lo gracioso es que ninguno se avergonzaba o trataba de disimularlo. Como todos compartían la misma condición, lo más fácil era olvidar ese detalle y seguir con su fiesta sin fijaciones estéticas. Es el tipo de camaradería y entendimiento colectivo que uno esperaría encontrar en un exclusivo club. Uno secreto. Y entonces comprendí que Braeburn estaba en algún lugar de aquí. En algún lugar de la C.S.

– ¡Amigo Latin, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? – exclamó un pony de tierra bastante alto, vestido con el traje estándar de casimir del club, sosteniendo un Martini, como cualquier pony sin dedos haría. El sombrero de gánster que llevaba, apenas dejaba ver sus iris color verde brillante y su rostro apenas acechado por la edad. Saludó a su amigo al estilo de las pandillas de los ghettos de Los Alicorns, el barrio más violento conocido en las tierras de Equestria. Él debía ser Yiff. – ¿Quién es tu amiga?

– Oh, es sólo una chica que se nos une para la diversión. La conocí allá abajo. Me pareció muy agradable.

Sonrojé. No puedo creer que se me haya salido de los cascos. El amigo de Latin dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras su semblante cambió por un momento a una mueca de disgusto.

– Sabes la política. Todos son dignos de nuestra desconfianza, sin excepciones.

– Oh, vamos viejo. ¿Dónde quedó el desvergonzado Don Juan que conocí un tiempo?

– Está de vacaciones permanentes mientras el precavido y millonario se ocupa de sus negocios. – espetó con seriedad el de tierra. – sabes que no dejamos entrar a nadie a la C.S.

– Bueno, creí que no habría ningún inconveniente. – dijo Latin sacando un billete y depositándolo en la solapa del traje de su amigo, haciéndolo cambiar de opinión casi de forma instantánea.

– Bueno, pero siempre es bueno recordar viejos tiempos, ¿no es así? – rió el elegante pony de tierra chocando su copa con la de su amigo. – Sólo un favor, ¡pásenla bien! Prohibido sentirse aburrido en mi club, ¿eh?

Un último abrazo concluyó la conversación de los amigos, al tiempo que tuve que pasar al menos una hora con Latin, cuyo aliento a cigarrillo y alcohol me molestaba de sobremanera. Yo tenía que seguirle la plática y mantener una sonrisa constante para que no sospechara. Debía de encontrar a Braeburn para saber lo que se traía entre manos.

El lector seguramente dirá: "Te llevan a las Pegas gratis, a pasarla a toda madre en el paraíso más terrenal de la historia del mundo mundial (redundancia de Chilli's… ¡oh, vamos! ¡Deben conocer el slogan!), ¿y te partes la cabeza desconfiando de quien te paga el alcohol y la diversión? Eso en mi rancho se paga con un autolavado a la Tijuana o unos buenos tehuacanazos. A nadie le agradan los apáticos."

¿Qué puedo decir? Ser Twilight Sparkle tiene sus desventajas. Sentir siempre el hambre de conocimiento y sentir a todas horas al mosquito de la suspicacia no es nada fácil, hasta que descubro las cosas. No puedo dejar de ser quien soy. Definitivamente había algo sospechoso en este asunto, y por Celestia que iba a descubrir que era.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las 11:34. La desesperación era ya insoportable. Ni siquiera un indicio de dónde podría estar Braeburn, y Latin era cada vez más desagradable a medida que sus niveles de alcohol ascendían hasta las nubes.

En ese instante se acercaron dos yeguas vestidas con corpiños y pantimedias que resaltaban sus atributos más sugestivos. Una unicornio blanca con crin azul cielo y una verde aguamarina con la crin y cola de color anaranjado se dirigieron hacia Latin, casi completamente cabreadas.

– Lila, ¿recuerdas lo que hacíamos con los oportunistas? – dijo la verde con cabello de fuego.

– Claro que lo recuerdo, Sheena. – respondió la blanquecina. – ¿Lo recuerdas tú, Latin?

El pony puso una cara de "ya valí verga", teniendo que retroceder unos centímetros, acto inútil, porque las bailarinas sexis ya lo tenían bien acorralado. Una de ellas me apartó con violencia de las cercanías de Latin, con lo que caí en el sillón de cuero, mientras al tipo lo terminaban de acosar.

– Bombón – comenzó a decir Lila – ¿para ti que es una promesa? Nosotras no hacemos esto gratis. Somos las mejores strippers de Equestria, avalado por el sector privado. Por eso estamos aquí, así que pedimos que se nos pague. Si eres bueno en algo…

– ¿Dejas que otros lo disfruten? – dijo inocentemente el unicornio, empezando a sudar como todo un cerdo.

– Veo que tú ni modales tienes. Quizá deberíamos mandarte con Brae a que te haga una de sus famosas… "recetas de plomo". – dijo la yegua señalando una puerta doble entreabierta, al lado de la barra de licores.

Imaginen que un rayo cae sobre su espina dorsal mientras duermen plácidamente soñando con lo que más les guste, excite o plazca. Ahora quiero que piensen que ésa es la clase de shock que te saca de tus más recónditos y relajados cabales, y que eso fue lo que sentí al escuchar que Braeburn "recetaba gente". No, no es un doctor, por si no has captado la indirecta. Es como los mafiosos, para ellos todo significa matar, y ésta era una de esas aterradoras ocasiones.

Me escabullí, procurando que no me vieran. Al pobre tipo ya le estaban cortando la salchicha. Lo podía ver, y es que las dos yeguas planeaban llevárselo al baño para que les hiciera su pago. ¡Agh!, sólo de pensarlo me dan náuseas.

Gateando, pasé por debajo de la mesa hasta salir de la pequeña sala en donde ese bastardo ya estaba más ebrio que un jodido revolucionario. Una vez, saliendo, me incorporé en mis cuatro patas y caminé disimuladamente hacia los portones. ¿Por qué no estarían vigilados? Este club tiene muchas deficiencias.

Una pequeña rendija de luz deja ver que es un balcón. Acerco mi ojo, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. La fiesta detrás de mí es tan ruidosa y está tan animada, que simplemente nadie advertiría mi presencia. La pupila de mis ojos se desliza suavemente a través de la rendija y alcanzo a visualizar algo que paralizó mis sentidos por un segundo. No era más que la silueta de un asesino a sueldo, haciendo su trabajo. ¿Nada personal?

– ¡Braeburn!

Justo en ese momento sabía que había cometido el error más grave de mi vida. Un sonoro disparo había llamado la atención de quien se suponía que era su blanco. Inmediatamente comenzaron a movilizarse los del edificio contiguo.

– ¡Agáchate! – gritó mientras me pegaba al suelo. – No te muevas.

Pasaron 10 segundos hasta que tuvo el valor de alzar su cabeza. Inmediatamente la bajó e hizo un ademán de molestia.

– ¡Me vieron, maldición, estaba tan cerca!

Me le quedé viendo confundida, esperando una respuesta, pero él se limitó a mirarme directo a los ojos y sostenerme con sus cascos, haciendo un sonido como de susurro nervioso, para que nadie lo escuchara, aparte de mí.

– Escucha Twilight, debes ir por ayuda. Eres la única de quien no sospecharían. Si me vieran y descubrieran que la policía se dirige hacia acá, sabrían que fue mi culpa. Debes distraer a Yiff. Sus guardias no harán nada si él no les da una orden, así que debes distraerlo, mientras trato de escabullirme por la puerta. Después de eso, tratarás de alcanzarme y nos largaremos cagando leches de aquí. ¿Entendiste?

– Pero Braeburn, ¿me estás diciendo que puede ir a la cárcel por ésto? – respondí con el mismo tono de susurro.

– Pero claro que no, después de todo, cometer ponycidio no es ilegal, ¿recuerdas? – espetó en tono tan sarcástico como enfadado. Después se calmó y comprendió que si quería salir de ésta, debía manejar mejor la situación. – Por favor, Twilight, tienes que ayudarme. Cuando esto termine te juro que te daré el mejor sexo que hayas tenido. Sé que no es precisamente lo que una pony urbana/intelectualoide contemporánea como tú busca, pero no te puedo ofrecer nada más. Sólo soy un vaquero humilde que trata de ganarse la vida. Así que qué dices, ¿ayuda a cambio de que tus amigas dejen de burlarse de ti?

– No lo sé, suena arriesgado. – respondí y justo después el vaquero me asestó un beso corto pero bastante delicioso. – Bueno, puedo cambiar de opinión. – sonreí haciendo *squee*.

No podía decirle que no, casi me daba lástima ver esos ojos implorando por algo de asistencia. Caminé a hurtadillas y entré al edificio. Se debía hacer pronto, no sabía qué clase de centinelas pudiera tener vigilando las avenidas de la ciudad. Los policías llegarían en no más de 5 minutos, si mal nos iba. Caminé tranquilamente hacia Yiff, quien sostenía otro Martini y observaba a sus strippers, rodeado de 10 ponies musculosos como protección, aún en su club. Puse mi pose más sexy y me miró, bajándose las gafas oscuras (¿En interiores? Ni que fuera chaka.), e hizo la seña a sus guardias para dejarme pasar.

– Vaya, Latin tenía razón, eres agradable. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – puso su casco en mis nalgas, tan bruscamente que no se fijó que las cenizas de su cigarrillo marcaban mis flancos con la gala del dolor más atroz. Pero disimulé y seguí la corriente.

– Je, je, je. Hola… señor.

¿Hola señor? ¿Mi vida depende de ello y sólo se me ocurre un "hola señor"? Se me ocurre en este momento cómo es que sigo siendo virgen.

– ¿Ese es tu nombre, hermosa?

– Quiero decir, Twilight Sparkle. Nací y crecí en Canterlot, pero recientemente me mudé a Ponyville. Estoy de vacaciones y debo decir que me impresiona su gran imperio del placer.

Mucho mejor, por fin le puedo refutar a mi mente que no soy sexualmente y socialmente incompetente en estas áreas. Ya para que se calle de una vez.

– Oh, pues gracias. Se hace lo que se puede con un imperio multimillonario. – asintió el pony. – Quizás pueda mostrarte algo que te gustará.

Yiff pasó su lengua por sus labios de manera grotesca, pero por suerte, eso no fue lo único en lo que estaba pensando, ya que mi mente me alertó de que se iba a levantar. Probablemente vería a Braeburn, porque con todos sus guardias, donde se encuentra sentado es perfecto para no dejarlo ver la escena, así que actué rápido para evitarlo a toda costa.

– Espera… no me has contado nada de ti. Me refiero a tu vida personal, quizá podamos conocernos un poco mejor, Yiffy. – Debía seguir la corriente por mucho asco que me causara, así que hice un esfuerzo.

– Jamás alguien me había preguntado por algo de mí que no fuera por dinero. – dijo Yiff mientras ponía cara de "Is this the real life?"

Empezó el parloteo de magnate. Yo debía mantener la vista fija en sus ojos. El mínimo ademán de querer voltear hacia otro lado, lo haría sospechar de nuestra operación. Veo, con un gran esfuerzo de reojo, cómo desde el fondo del salón, desde las puertas dobles, sale la sombra apenas visible de Braeburn, escabulléndose como un ninja profesional de la escena.

– Y entonces le dije: ¿Me estas tratando de engañar?, y ella dijo: "Si sigues hablando de divorciarte, sí" Ja, ja, ja. ¿Cómo ves preciosa?

La risa fue más forzada de lo que esperaba. Casi me da una jaqueca. No veía el momento de salir de la escena. Braeburn apenas iba por la mitad del recorrido. Faltaba ver cómo burlaría a los guardias. Era hábil, pero bastante lento.

– ¿Sabes, Yiffy? La he pasado muy bien contigo, eres un pony muy gracioso, y no lo digo por tu dinero.

– Twilie, me halagas con tus palabras. Quizá podamos seguir la fiesta en mi habitación. – entrecerró los ojos con la mirada sucia del violador. Casi vomito, de nuevo. No creía que mi estómago pudiese soportar más.

En ese momento, lo peor; Braeburn tropezó con la estatua de hielo que había en el ponche adulterado, regándolo por todo el lugar y haciendo un estrepitoso ruido. El vaquero se detuvo, completamente congelado, y puso una cara inocente.

– ¡Oops! Creo que bebí de más, jeje. – dijo, pero de inmediato Yiff se dirigió a él, con una cara de enfado.

– ¿Ibas a algún lado? ¿Qué pasó con el encargo? ¿Lo eliminaste?

– Ocurrió algo muy gracioso con eso, verás…

En ese momento, y después de que la música había cesado, se escuchó el ensordecedor vibrato de un megáfono. El fofo jefe de la policía de las vegas había hecho acto de presencia.

– Sal de ahí, Braeburn Apple. Te tenemos fichado. Sal con los cascos en alto y no intentes nada estúpido.

Brae hizo *squee*.

– Idiota, nos descubrirán. Sabía que no debía confiar en un campesino poco experimentado. – dijo Yiff enfurecido. – Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Primero, todos salgan de mi edificio, la fiesta se acabó. Si están demasiado borrachos para salir por su propio trote, pidan ayuda a alguien.

La voluntad de Yiff era absoluta en ese lugar, y de inmediato todo se comenzó a vaciar.

– En cuanto a ti, es la última vez que me causas problemas. – Yiff se quitó el sombrero y reveló un cuerno. Él en realidad era un unicornio mafioso, una de las más peligrosas armas mortales sociales si se le molestaba. – Me encantaría concederte tus últimas palabras, pero mi helicóptero me espera. No tengo planes de ir a prisión.

Yiff casteó un hechizo, al tiempo de que Braeburn salió corriendo, pero un par de sus guardias, mucho más fuertes que él, ya lo habían detenido en la marcha. No faltaba mucho así que decidí atacar a Yiff con un hechizo aturdidor. Funcionó. A veces soy tan buen que me doy miedo.

– ¿Twilie? ¿Qué haces? – dijo desconcertado Yiff.

– Mis enemigos suelen llamarme, Twilight Sparkle. ¡Deja en paz al vaquero, Yiffoso!

– ¿Te atreves a atacarme en mi club? ¡Maldita puta, muere! – gritó como energúmeno menstrual, el padrino Yiff, y una persecución pequeña alrededor del vestíbulo comenzó. Logré esquivar todos sus ataques hasta que tuve la suerte de que dos de ellos aturdieron a sus guardias, liberando a Braeburn de inmediato. Acto seguido, éste golpeó a Yiff con sus patas traseras, dejándolo en el piso muy golpeado.

– Algún día te atraparé, Braeburn. ¡Te voy a matar! – exclamó Yiff, mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, subía gateando las escaleras de metal contiguas a las salida de emergencia. Abordó su helicóptero y huyó de la policía.

– ¡Corre, coño, corre! ¡No quiero morir virgen! – grité y Braeburn me siguió escaleras abajo. La adrenalina nos hacía sudar tanto que casi era excitante. El pasillo del hotel era larguísimo y apacible, por lo que me di unos segundos de admirar a Braeburn.

"¿Todo eso te vas a comer Twilie? ¡Vaya que lo hemos hecho bien!".

No puede ser que mi mente sea tan pendeja para decirme eso, ¡estamos escapando! No es momento de dar rienda suelta a las hormonas. Ésta es la prueba perfecta de que inclusive en alguien como yo, Las Pegas te pone grave.

Braeburn se detuvo súbitamente.

– ¿Qué haces? Debemos irnos.

– No podemos salir por la puerta principal. ¿Acaso se te olvida que nos persigue la policía?

– ¿Qué sugieres? – dije un tanto molesta por el comentario.

– Ven. – dijo y me tomó de la pata delantera rumbo al túnel de ventilación. – Confía en mí.

¿Confío en él? Por supuesto que sí. Así que asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a gatear por el ducto de ventilación, el cual bajó súbitamente como un tobogán. Divertido y emocionante, todo lo que había faltado en mi vida llena de la pretensión literaria y demás grises pasajes mentales. ¡Peligra tu vida! ¡Escapas de la policía con un ex-asesino a sueldo que apenas conocías y con el que te vas a acostar! Life is good. Very good.

La caída llegó hasta la planta baja. Pude sentir cómo el cálido viento de medianoche de Las Pegas comenzaba a pegar en nuestras crines y salimos a un callejón. Había patrullas al fondo de la calle, pero estaban tan lejos y tan concentrados en la entrada, que difícilmente nos verían.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunté, comenzando a desesperarme.

– Un auto, pero aquí no hay nada. Quizá… – respondió Braeburn siendo súbitamente interrumpido por el claxon de una camioneta Hummer tuneada al más puro estilo de Ponyxzibit y los West Coast Stallions.

– ¿Un aventón? ¡Yee-ha! – exclamó Applejack quitándose el sombrero, eufórica. Las otras cuatro chicas estaban también ahí.

– ¿Chicas? ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

– Zecora nos avisó que la policía llegaría pronto. Yiff es el dueño de todo este hotel, y es muy cuidadoso con respecto a localizar a los azules, y cualquier autoridad que interfiera con su jueguito. – respondió Rarity en bata. Al parecer se estaba duchando, pues su melena mojada la delataba. Qué sexy se veía… esperen, yo no soy la lesbiana.

Subimos a la Hummer, y Applejack aceleró. El escape sacó una tremenda llamarada que encendió en llamas a un pobre vagabundo que dormía en la calle.

– ¡Ya no tengo frío! ¡Que Celestia te bendiga, extraño de la troca! – gritó el aludido sacudiendo su casco derecho, mientras Rarity le regresaba la seña con el pulgar (sí, le creció un pulgar nada más para eso).

– ¿De dónde sacaron esa camioneta? -. Pregunté examinando la belleza de los interiores.

– Es del primo de Zecora. Insistió en ayudarnos una vez que le dijimos que éramos amigas de Zecora. Esas cebras y su camaradería. ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas?

Al llegar al final de la calle, una patrulla alcanzó a vernos. A todas se nos paró el corazón en ese momento. Applejack aceleró lo más que pudo y tomó la carretera de regreso a Ponyville, esperando con toda su fe, que no nos estuvieran persiguiendo.

– Jefe, ¿no deberíamos seguirlas? Robaron un vehículo y uno de ellos trató de asesinar a un pony. – dijo un pony de pelaje crema y crin verde a su compañero, un obeso pegaso anaranjado de crin y pelaje, exactamente del mismo espectro de color.

– ¿Me ves cara de que me importa un carajo? ¿Qué dice la patrulla, Stu?

Una leyenda de diferentes colores estaba pintada en el costado de la patrulla y Stu la leyó desganado.

– "Servimos hasta las 12 PM" pero jefe, ese es el horario de la comisaría. Nosotros tenemos que patrullar toda la noche y siempre que haya problemas.

– Si está pintado en la patrulla, son reglas de la patrulla, así que tu argumento es inválido. Así que vamos por unas putas. Escuché que el "Haired Tail" te hacen descuento de 2 X 1.

– ¡Pero es casado, jefe!

– Rayos, a veces me pregunto cómo conseguiste a tu esposa. Para tu información es el papel de la mujer el ser obsesiva y quejumbrosa, no del hombre. Ahora vamos por unas putas, o te despido.

– Pues ya que, sólo espero que el comandante no se entere.

– No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado. – concluyó el jefe mientras se alejaban al barrio bajo del "Haired Tail", buscando algo de lujuria de pasado el cénit del reloj nocturno. (¿Creían que escribiría una persecución? Al carajo, son las 2 de la mañana y ya tengo sueño. Terminaré esto lo más rápido posible).

Estaba contenta de que no nos persiguieran. Al fin la calma del motor, haciendo contraste con el sepulcral silencio de la noche, bajaba nuestros niveles de adrenalina. O eso creí, hasta que exploté.

– ¿Pero en qué mierda estabas pensando, Braeburn? ¡Meterte con unos sucios mafiosos por dinero! ¿Tan mal les va en su parcela? – exclamé tratando de llamar su atención. El pony estaba tan avergonzado que sólo miraba al suelo.

– Lo siento mucho chicas, yo sólo quería un buen patrimonio para mis familiares.

– Pudiste haberlo hecho solo, ¿no lo pensaste? ¿Tenías que arriesgarnos a nosotras? Nosotras no teníamos la culpa de que te metieras con tus amigos los yiffosos. – espetó muy cabreada Rainbow Dash, cruzándose de patas delanteras con un gesto de seriedad.

– Créanme, esto lo hago cada semana. Inclusive algo como el ser un matón se convierte en una profesión aburrida. Me sentía solo. – los ojos de Braeburn se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ciertamente ninguna de nosotras sentía mucha compasión por él. – Así que quise llevarlas a disfrutar la noche conmigo. Sólo era cuestión de hacer el trabajo y volver con ustedes a pasarla bien. No me pueden culpar por eso.

Todas estaban serias, pero yo tenía algo más que decir, así que me acerqué a su rostro, y le hablé vista a vista.

– Nos metiste en problemas, casi nos asesina un loco mafioso, y me hiciste pasar una de las noches más agitadas de mi vida. Tuve que preocuparme por ti. No me gustaron tus negocios, así que nunca dejé de desconfiar de ti. – hice una pausa. – Gracias, Braeburn Apple. Me hiciste pasar una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Brae levantó la vista y me miró con los ojos brillosos. Sólo lo pude besar sin importar nada más. Pinkie Pie no faltó con su exagerada fuente de lágrimas y pañuelos usados. Braeburn me abrazó y así seguimos el camino hasta Ponyville.

– Vaya, parece que nuestra amiga logró encontrar algo de emoción en su vida. Sólo no te hagas muy adicta, ¿quieres? – rió Rainbow Dash.

– Ja, ¿lo dice la adicta a la velocidad? ¿Ya te arrestaron por superar el límite? Seguramente estás fichada, jajaja.

Todas reímos, y el viaje de vuelta se hizo en un ambiente de amistad y confianza plenamente demostrada hacia cada una de nosotras.

– ¿Recuerdas el trato? – susurré a Braeburn en la oreja. – No creas que lo olvidé. Me pagarás en algún lugar, cariño.

– Descuida, en cuanto les diga que paremos, nos iremos a nuestra propia habitación en el hotel, y yo pararé otra cosa.

Carcajeé por lo bajo y volví a besar a Braeburn.

No, no somos novios. Sólo un imbécil creería eso. Aquella noche fue genial. Nunca la olvidaré por la cantidad de emociones que se conjuntaron en tan poco tiempo. Lo que quiero que aprendan de esta historia, mis pequeños ponies, es que la vida es tan efímera y fugaz, que se diluye entre nuestros cascos cuando menos nos damos cuenta, y que por más que entendamos el significado y destino de nuestro camino, siempre es válido pasar algo de tiempo en el carril de alta velocidad, porque quizá después, nos podamos arrepentir de no haberlo hecho.

Así que vivan rápido, mueran jóvenes, y dejen un cuerpo hermoso. Ahora si me disculpan, quedé de verme con Rainbow y Fluttershy. Habrá paracaidismo a la Tándem pegaso. ¿No saben lo que es? Vamos, tienen internet, así que me voy.

¡Sayonara!

"_YOLO."_

_Proverbio chino. 2012._

(En Spoiler). ¿Si era de los chinos? .-.


End file.
